A meeting with King Sombra
by LordMalevar063
Summary: King Sombra tries to tempt the new princess Twilight Sparkle.


This is my first MLP fanfic story. It is based on A Somber Meeting by Omny87. I'm not considered a Brony, but I am somewhat one since I only like King Sombra. You could call me a "moderate Brony." I hope you enjoy this.

**My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic is rightfully owned by Hasbro.**

* * *

A MEETING WITH KING SOMBRA

The new, alicorn princess Twilight Sparkle was walking in the dark, without knowing where she was. She was still in her coronation dress. It has been hours since her coronation, and she was still wearing it. At sunset, her was being called into a dark room. She heard her name being called out. Twilight was shivering like she was in a nightmare.

"Hello?" she called. "Where am I? Who are you? Show yourself."

She heard evil laughter coming right behind her.

"At last we meet face-to-face…" said a voice.

Twilight turned her head and saw a pair of glaring green, red eyes looking at her.

"Twilight Sparkle!" said the voice, revealing a grey pony with a black mane, a red horn, and silver, plated armor around the neck.

It was King Sombra!

Twilight took an attack stance.

"What do you want, Sombra?" she asked, angrily. "And that's _Princess_ Twilight Sparkle to you."

"Ah yesss…" he said, while walking near Twilight's left side. "My apologies, I wasn't invited to your… coronation. I must say, you wear your new wings well."

Twilight folded her wings.

"Although," King Sombra continued, "your new title is hardly befitting somepony of _your_ stature."

"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Twilight.

"Oh, I meant no offense, my dear! I simply have to ask: why be a princess…"

King Sombra lifted a hoof up and a purple flame burst above his hoof. In the purple flame was a silver, spikey crown with a pink star, nearly resembling Twilight's crown.

"…when you could be a queen?"

"Wh-what?" asked Twilight, looking the evil-crafted crown.

"Back at my castle, when you first used dark magic… you took to it like a fish to water. But you've barely stretched the surface. There is so much you do not know!"

King Sombra started to smile evilly.

"But _I _know. I could teach you magic even Celestia cannot hope to control. It's funny, we're not so different, you and I. We both-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE, SOMBRA!" snapped Twilight.

"What?"

"I've heard this bit a hundred times in a hundred stories! You're gonna say we're 'not so different.' Rattle off a bunch of traits you _think_ we share. And try to convince me to join your side!"

Twilight pointed at herself.

"Well let me tell you, 'Your Highness', we are _nothing_alike! I _earned_ my friends, my wings, _and_ my crown! _You _took your throne by _force_ and enslaved other ponies for your own selfish again."

Then Twilight got close to King Sombra that she _tink_ his metal, plated armor.

"I got to where I am through love and friendship," she continued. "You tried to get there through fear and violence, and you were defeated! **_Twice!_**"

Twilight backed away from him.

"You are _not_ my equal. You're not even a real king. You're just a clichéd bad guy straight out of a mediocre fantasy book."

King Sombra stared directly at her. As he was staring, the purple flame with the crown zapped into thin air.

"From a 'mediocre fantasy book'? Well then. You won't mind if I introduce a plot twist?"

King Sombra's eyes glowed greener and his red horn blazing in a green, purple flame.

Tentacles of purple energy burst around Twilight. They strangled her front hooves, her left wing, and her neck.

Twilight struggled very hard and fierce to break free, but the more she fought, the more powerful the tentacles grew. The one around Twilight's neck started to choke her hard. The desperate princess Twilght Sparkle was now in trouble.

King Sombra laughed loudly.

"Final chapter, scene one," he said, walking close to the choking Twilight. "The big, bad villain kills the plucky young protagonist. Fade to black. End… scene."

He moved his eyes closer to Twilight's purple eyes.

"How's that for a change of pace… Princess?"

Twilight looked down and closed her eyes.

Anger started to swell inside her heart. Twilight felt a power of evil like she never felt before. She lifted her head back up and opened her eyes to reveal green eyes like King Sombra's eyes. The tentacles were loosened from Twilight's body. She flopped on her back hooves with the tentacles under her control.

King Sombra was in his attack stance.

Twilight flew a few inches and used her front hooves to control and move the tentacles to attack their former master.

King Sombra himself was getting the taste of his own medicine of what he did to Twilight.

The tentacles grabbed King Somrba and swung him to and fro in the air and then a hard smash to the ground on his right eye.

Then Twilight flew back down, with her eyes closed and the dark energy tentacles disappearing. Her eyes open, dazed. She felt dizzy; she could barely stand on her hooves. Twilight was breathing heavily.

King Sombra grunted and burst into laughter. He turned and Twilight saw his eye was bloodied scarred by the pounding she gave him.

"What did I tell you, princess?" he asked, turning his full body towards Twilight.

"Not. So. Different."

-END-

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this because it seems I maybe doing more but my own stories, not anybody else's story. I will be feature King Sombra in future MLP fanfics.

In the meantime: you could listen me do him twice. Go to my Youtube channel: Lord Malevàr as I do King Sombra and other movie and TV characters.

**EDIT: I just read this and there were some grammer errors. So I had to go back and do some editing. If you are wondering if there is going to be a 2nd chapter, NO!**


End file.
